


The Slut of Russkiy Razmer

by loverussia



Series: Russkiy Razmer [1]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverussia/pseuds/loverussia
Summary: Okay, if any of you don't know who or what Russkiy Razmer is, for one, google it. Or here is a video of some of their greatest hits: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfheS3avpxM&t=946sThe bald man with glasses is Kopotilov, the other man Lutsenko.If you like them, there are a couple of concerts you can find on youtube, just search "russkiy razmer 2004" and "russkiy razmer krasnoyarsk".Have fun and enjoy! I know I will....





	1. Dmitry Kopotilov

**Author's Note:**

> A running Russian translation has been posted to Книга Фанфиков, by me, under the same author's name. 
> 
> Russian Link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8835045

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei's first real encounter with Kopotilov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this story is partially based on the real life of me, fictional events, real events involving Russkiy Razmer. Enjoy and let me know what you think, comments are welcome anytime, but, for god's sake, be considerate, this is my first major piece.

On one cold night in October 2019, in Voronezh, Russia, I was out walking the dog for the night.

That was when I saw _**him**_. Dmitry Kopotilov.

I swore I had seen him earlier that same day, while standing near the front doors of my apartment building. Since seeing a concert of Russkiy Razmer at 15 years old, I had fallen in love with Kopotilov, I swear. To tell you the truth, I didn't know at the time he loved me too, and to be honest, I would have done anything to have him fuck my face, never mind have sex with me, I would have done anything for him.

But, a few hours later, walking the dog, I saw him, the man I had been in love with for years. I was 19 at the time, going on my 20th birthday, and he was 51 years old. Now, I've watched so many music videos of Russkiy Razmer that when I saw him, that was the first thing that clicked for me. He was with a couple locals; he told them to go to the local bar and he would catch up. We got around to chatting, and I asked his name, and when he told me, his name was Dmitry, I started to smile. Not like a freak, like a lover. At that point I just had to know. I asked for a last name. He said Kopotilov. I was like, holy shit! This is actually happening! I swear I had to pinch myself, make sure I wasn't dreaming. But yes. Standing before me was my idol, the love of my life, the person of my dreams, Dmitry Kopotilov.


	2. Working with Russkiy Razmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, that's all I'm going to say.

"The name's Sergei, and this is Lyosha. I'm watching him for a friend."

With that, we headed back to my apartment. I was keeping close eyes on both Lyosha and Kopotilov, for obvious reasons. I looked down Dmitry, who seemed, well, let's just say his pants seemed to be getting a little tight for him. I got Lyosha settled, gave him food and water, and a treat. He's a good boy. Kopotilov moved closer, almost hugging my body, but not quite, just pushing me up against the kitchen counter. I move my hands to cup Kopotilov's bulge, feeling him grow bigger and bigger. I guess they don't call themselves "Russkiy Razmer" for nothing, as he was above average size.

"I've heard about you, Sergei, Lutsenko tells me all about you. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you...", Dmitry said.

_So I'm not the only one,_ I thought. Next thing I knew, I was on my knees for him, my lover, Dmitry Kopotilov. I undid his pants, slowly then roughly and quickly stroking him. _Bozhe moi, _I thought, _you're so fucking perfect. _Dmitry shoved my hand out of the way, tilting my head up to look at him._ Holy shit, my dreams are coming true!!! _God, just fuck my throat, please, moya lyubov...

I opened my mouth, not because I was being told to, but out of pure desire. Kopotilov eased his way in, my mouth literally watering. I let him take control, as I had always in my dreams at night. Fuck, you're great, Kopotilov, I wanted to say. But I could do nothing but savour the moment. There I was, on my knees in front of Dmitry Kopotilov, while he was fucking my face without a care in the world.

Little did I know, this would be the beginning of my work with the men of Russkiy Razmer.


	3. Kopotilov's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kopotilov, after some fun times, asks Sergei to tour with Russkiy Razmer.

Eventually, it got to the point, I was so wet and aroused I started touching myself through my clothes. I couldn't help it, dreaming of preforming oral sex on Kopotilov was one thing...but doing that was another thing altogether! I swear, I didn't think it could get any better until I heard Dmitry say these next words: "Would you like it if my 'russkiy razmer' was inside you? I know I would!"

My mind was racing. I couldn't fucking believe it. Seriously! Dmitry Kopotilov, my idol, my one and only, wanted to fuck me!! _Holy shit, is this really happening??__,_ and as I was thinking this, Kopotilov carried me into the bedroom. He was kind enough to undress me, and already knew I was trans, so he had no surprise as to what my genitalia looked like. I was not on hormones at the time, and nothing had been altered. Kopotilov put his finger to my pussy, and could feel just how wet I was for him. "Well, looks like I wasn't the only one...", he said.

I was so wet, no foreplay was even needed, sucking off Dmitry was enough for me. Kopotilov slipped in me almost like nothing, but I could feel myself stretching to accommodate his large size. As he thrusted in and out of me, cries of "Bozhe moi!", "trakhni menya", and "oh, god, Kopotilov!" filled the air. As he continued, we both came to explosive climaxes. _  
_

Kopotilov had a preposition for me later that night. He had asked if I would tour with Russkiy Razmer, as they had not had a female vocalist with them since 2012. As I have uploaded covers of Russkiy Razmer songs, they were wondering if I could be that person for them. However, along with that, Kopotilov asked another favour of me...if, in a way, I could be a kind of 'sex slave' for the men of Russkiy Razmer.

And that's how the slut of Russkiy Razmer came to be.


	4. Igor Lutsenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei first meets Igor Lutsenko.

I'm with Dmitry Kopotilov now, and he is taking me to meet his friend and colleague, Igor Lutsenko. Igor has been working with Dmitry since 2005, and by now know each other well.

I am introduced to Lutsenko in Kopotilov's home, located where Russkiy Razmer was founded, in St. Petersburg. "We've been anticipating your arrival, Sergei. I hear you are from Voronezh, is that right?", says Lutsenko. "Yes, that's correct, direct from Voronezh." "You'll be staying with Kopotilov, at least for now. He'll help you get settled."

When Lutsenko left, Dmitry turned to me and said, "I think you'll be of great use to Lutsenko. Igor seems to like you. I have a good feeling about this."

"Lutsenko isn't hard to please. Oral sex usually pleases the man, you usually don't have to do much else. But seeing as you are pretty much the "slut of Russkiy Razmer", I don't see you having any problems with him. Remember Sveta? She performed with us in the 2004 jubilee concert? Well, she had a quick oral sex experience with Lutsenko. If you doubt your ability to please Igor, don't worry, you'll do fine, I assure you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sveta's performance with Russkiy Razmer in the 2004 concert, which can be found on youtube by searching "russkiy razmer 2004", is a real thing. She performed "Vesna Moya" with them, and if you watch closely, she gets quite close to Lutsenko, which is why I'm including her for at least this part of the story.


	5. Stage Fright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei gets stage fright before his first performance with Russkiy Razmer. Igor Lutsenko talks about his own experiences with stage fright, helping Sergei calm down.

Tonight is the night. My first performance with Russkiy Razmer. And I'm nervous as hell.

I know we've rehearsed quite a bit since my first meeting Dmitry Kopotilov, in October. But that did little to calm my nerves. "It's been years since I've performed in front of groups of people, and now there's a whole crowd of people out there. What if I mess this up? I've never done something this big before." I thought. I could feel the taste of bile in my mouth. 

I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even hear Lutsenko come into the dressing room. "What's up, Sergei?" asked Lutsenko, "Are you nervous or something? Stage fright?"

"Yeah."

"I remember my first concert. Back in 2005. I was nervous too, just like you. I was 27 years old, just 7 years older than you are now. It's normal to be nervous before your first performance. Trust me, it took all the strength I had not to just throw up all over the stage," said Lutsenko, who was now sitting on a chair beside me. He put his tattooed arm across my back. "But I will admit, I did throw up after everything was done."

"What if I make a mistake? I know we rehearsed a lot, but I'm still worried that something's going to go wrong. I've never performed in front of so many people before." I told Igor. "What helped you get through your nervousness?"

"Before my first concert, Dmitry sat down beside me, just like I am with you right now. You know what he told me? No matter what happens, I've got your back, I support you. And guess what? The same applies now, just as it did that night in 2005. I support you, no matter what happens. Now go out there and show them you have what it takes." Lutsenko said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Igor. Come on, you don't wanna disappoint the fans," I called out as I left for the stage.


	6. The Big Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei's first performance with Russkiy Razmer.

Tonight was the big night, THE night, that my face would be revealed to the die-hard fans of Russkiy Razmer. December 6th, 2019. I had been practicing with both Kopotilov and Lutsenko some of my favourites, such as Mezhdu Nebom i Zemlei, Do Tebya, Angel Dnya, and others, as well as crowd favourites, such as Begut Goda, originally done with Professor Lebedinsky.

The night went well, and Dmitry said that he was surprised how well they took to me. However, the night was not done for me, the slut of Russkiy Razmer. I knew what had to be done. If you read the story up to this point, I think you know what I mean. And if you don't, I'll tell you...please the both of them.

Kopotilov stood in front of me, and I dropped to my knees, as expected, for him. In a corner, facing me and Kopotilov, Lutsenko could be seen jerking himself off, watching as I knelt, mouth open, inviting Kopotilov to enter me. Once again, as I had guessed, Dmitry was eager to fuck me. However, tonight was different. Tonight, Dmitry wanted to cum in my mouth, spilling down my throat. Lutsenko, he wanted to cum on my face. Tonight, I officially became part of Russkiy Razmer.

"Look at me! Look at me, Sergei!" Kopotilov ordered of me, me being eager to follow his commands. I would do anything for Kopotilov.

I kept looking at him as I sucked him off, not once flinching, not even when I started to gag on him. I needed him, I needed to taste him, I needed to prove my devotion to him, I loved him. Kopotilov started to breathe heavily as I picked up speed. Before I knew, I felt his cock twitch and Kopotilov spilled down my throat at last. Lutsenko walked over, jerking himself off like he hadn't masturbated in 5 years. "Close your eyes, open your mouth," Lutsenko said, as he was about to cum. "Oh, Sergei," was the last thing I heard before his sweet, salty nectar hit my face, like 'heaven for all of us.'

"Good job, good boy Sergei. You're going to have a great time with us, I can see it now," said Kopotilov.


	7. Missing Voronezh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei is homesick for his old city. Dmitry Kopotilov is here for him. This chapter is fluff, just plain fluff, that's all I can say.

While I was happy, overjoyed to be touring with Russkiy Razmer, feeling like I was on top of the world, at heart I was missing Voronezh. I had my family there, at least those I considered family after I came out. I missed the days I was taking care of Lyosha. More importantly, I was missing my old home, my childhood. And that's why I found myself lying on the bed that me and Dmitry are sharing in a hotel in Blagoveshchensk, 4 days travel from Voronezh, crying to myself. I decide to go take a walk around Blagoveshchensk, located on the Chinese border with Russia.

As I walk around, I see the local babushkas, scolding misbehaving children, 4 year olds that have nothing better to do here. I see the vintage marshrutkas, still running despite the Soviet Union collapse of 1991. I see the local market, filled with beyond beautiful headscarves for women and children, as I wore as a child. I see the paper mills, the mines.

Walking around Blagoveshchensk may have helped me a bit, but I'm not sure how I could handle it with out Kopotilov and Lutsenko.

That's the great thing about them; they both have a heart. Today, me and Kopotilov, we went to the local grocery store to pick up a big bag of kasha, or grechka. God, that was fun. Some kashas made were delicious, some we left for Lutsenko to eat, and others we just straight out were scared to eat. (I wonder what Lutsenko thought of kasha with brussel sprouts. Ewww)

But the best moment was when we hid Igor's phone. We would call it and he had zero clue where it was.


	8. Lutsenko in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igor falls in love with Sergei, leading to sexual relations between them.

The month of December 2019 was mostly peaceful. I had returned to stay at Kopotilov's home in St. Petersburg after a short visit to Voronezh, my hometown. Life was going good. The new year was coming up fast, and the tree was set up already, presents bought, family and friends invited. One thing I hadn't expected to happen though, did...Igor fell in love with me.

Lutsenko had taken me out for dinner, just the two of us, when he told me. I should have known from the looks he had been giving me for the past while, just what was going through his head. I knew now that he wanted me, to spend time with me, to love and care for me. That night it all was clear to me. We left for Igor's home that night after dinner.

"Sergei, when I see you and Dmitry together, you look so happy, and I want to share that happiness with you," Igor said, his face turning a shade of red. "Will you let me into your heart? I just want to be happy with you." "If that's how you truly feel, you could have just told me! I love the both of you, and that will never change," I reassured him. By this point we're both blushing. Looking down at his lap, I can see him getting more and more aroused. I start rubbing at his crotch. Surprised at my actions, Lutsenko is silent, the only sounds being moans as he becomes more sexually frustrated.

Before I know it, I feel a hand between my legs as Igor starts rubbing me now. Not long after, he reaches under my clothes and starts to put his fingers inside me. "If you want me, you can have me, I'm all yours tonight, you know," I said, with a seductive tone. "Open your legs for me, please," begs Lutsenko.

Igor pushes into me, thrusting in and out, rough but gentle at the same time. After about a minute, I was moaning, and with every thrust it was like feeling 5 different sensations, all pleasant and exciting. Soon, Lutsenko started breathing heavy, I could feel every breath against my ears. I felt warmth inside of me, and I knew he had finished. 

I stuck around for the night, and, embracing Igor, fell asleep in his bed.


	9. Quarantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coronavirus has struck Russia, and Dmitry, Igor, and Sergei are quarantined together.

Another day. Another day stuck at Dmitry's house. Coronavirus has shut pretty much everything down, the bustling city streets of St. Petersburg have become close to a ghost town, and there are no more concerts for the time being due to social distancing. And I'm pretty sure that Lutsenko is very, very slowly getting tired of quarantine.

"What day is it? I don't even know anymore! Friday or Saturday? I have to have a video call with Irina about some songs I've been writing," asks Lutsenko, who is in quarantine with us. "It's Friday, Igor, go talk to her," I reply back, laughing. I had to check the day for myself, as I had lost track as well. At least we all get along well, even when we're stuck in the same house together.

While Igor goes to call Irina, I go find Dmitry. We're doing pretty good considering the current events going right now, but it would be nice to be out performing for the crowds of fans again. We still rehearse though, so that's great.

I find Kopotilov in the den, watching television with the fireplace lit, and lounging on the couch. "Hey, Dmitry, how are you handling all of this right now? What are you watching right now?" I ask him. "Just the latest news on coronavirus. Prime Minister Mikhail Mishustin is infected now. I'm doing alright, wish I could be doing other things right now though. It's too bad the whole city is pretty much locked down. Where's Igor? We should be practicing soon." he replied. 

"He's on video chat with Irina, he said something about some new songs." I tell him. "That's fine. While he's busy with Irina, at least we have some time to ourselves," he says as he pulls me in a passionate kiss. "Let's make the most of it," he suggests as he pulls me into the couch with him, and starts rubbing the side of my leg. Minutes later, Kopotilov is on top of me, moving gently, slowly, our bodies in perfect harmony with each other. It doesn't take long for either of us to climax, a few minutes of bliss in a world that seems to be falling apart. Soon after, Lutsenko comes back. Practice time. 


	10. Alina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei's ex-girlfriend shows up at a concert in Voronezh.

We were doing a concert in Voronezh, a few weeks after coronavirus restrictions regarding mass gatherings were lifted in Russia. I was up on the stage, singing my heart out, looking out to the crowd, when I saw her. Alina. There was no mistaking her, with her hazel eyes, buzzcut, and spiked choker. I had no idea why she had shown up, she had no interest in this genre of music, or Russkiy Razmer. We were dating from September 2016 to June 2017, and again for a few months at the end of 2018. I motioned to security, then back to her, an indication to tell her to meet us backstage.

The concert went smoothly, as expected. Walking backstage, with Dmitry and Igor in tow, I saw her waiting for me. Not knowing her, Kopotilov asked, "Who is she? I've never seen her before." "It's fine, she's my ex-girlfriend. I asked her to come backstage. I can introduce her to you and Igor, if you like," I replied. Dmitry agreed.

"Alina, it's nice to see you again. It's been a long time. These are my bandmates, Dmitry Kopotilov and Igor Lutsenko," I said. "Nice to meet you," Lutsenko said. "Is it okay if I have a few minutes alone with her? I'd like to talk to her, it's been forever since I've seen her," I asked him. "Sure, we can wait for you. Come see us whenever you're ready, we'll be waiting in the dressing room for you," Lutsenko replied. "Thanks," I replied back.

"Long time no see, Alina," I said, "what've you been up to since I last saw you?" "Not much, at least not compared to your life now," she said, gesturing towards the entire backstage area. "I know you always said you wanted to be a singer, but I guess I never expected you to get this far. I was dating another girl, Kira, for a bit, but she was nothing compared to you. Are you dating anyone right now?" she asked. 

"Yeah...I guess you could technically say I'm dating two people. Dmitry and Igor. It's a bit unusual, but I wouldn't have it any other way." "Well, at least now I can honestly say I slept with someone in Russkiy Razmer," she replied, laughing a little bit. "Well, you're not wrong, right?" I said, laughing as well now. Looking at the time on the clock, I realized I should get back to Kopotilov and Lutsenko. "Well, it's about time I left. Which means you should go too. It was nice talking to you though," I said, "maybe if we come back to Voronezh sometime you should come on out again." "Maybe I will," she replied.

Back in the dressing room, Kopotilov asked how our talk went. "It's fine. We just talked about how our lives are going, what she's doing, what I'm doing. It's all good," I told him. "I remember when an ex of mine showed up to one of our shows. In a way, I think talking to her is one of the best ways to move on from a past relationship. If you need to talk about this, I'm here for you. I love you." Dmitry said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Alina' in this chapter is based off of my real life ex-girlfriend.


	11. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergei is pregnant, with no knowledge of whether the father-to-be is Dmitry or Igor.

The first signs of pregnancy were all there. Missed periods, morning sickness, and I had taken two pregnancy tests which both came back positive. Problem was, because I had slept with both Dmitry and Igor recently, I had no clue whatsoever who the father was. So I had to tell both of them. I asked Igor to come to Dmitry's house the same night. 

"What's up?" asked Lutsenko as he came in the front door, taking his jacket off. "Sit down," I told him, gesturing to the couch, where Kopotilov was already sitting. Igor sat down as he was asked to. 

"I'm pregnant, but I don't know which one of you is the father. I wanted to tell the both of you at once for this reason, and so we can all work together for the wellbeing of this baby." I announced. Kopotilov went silent for a minute, and had a slight smile on his face. As for Lutsenko, he started to slowly freak out, and walked off into another room.

"Are you sure? Did you take a test yet?" Dmitry asked, obviously taking my pregnancy news better than Igor was. "Yes, I'm sure. I took two pregnancy tests, and both came up positive." "Will you keep performing while you're pregnant?" he asked. "Yes, and after as well." I went into the other room to talk to Lutsenko, who had a panicked look on his face.

"Everything alright, Igor?" I asked, noticing the distress painted on his face. "I've never fathered a child before. I'm excited for you, I really am, I just don't know what to do next." Lutsenko admitted. "To be honest, I'm not really sure either. This is my first child, as well. This is all very new to me, so I fully understand you," I said to him. "Let's go back to the living room," I suggested.

When me and Lutsenko entered the living room again, Dmitry gave me a big hug and said, "I'm so happy for you. No matter whether I'm the father or Igor is the father, I think we should raise this child together, all three of us. What do you think, Igor?" "I agree with you on that, Dmitry," Lutsenko replied, "what about you, Sergei?" "I would love that. I feel that all three of us will be great parents." 


	12. Shopping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baby furniture shopping trip turns into a sexual encounter for Sergei and Igor.

It had been one year since I had met Dmitry Kopotilov, and I had been reflecting a lot lately on how much my life has changed since then. I went from being some ordinary trans guy in Voronezh to a famous singer, living my best life, in just a few weeks. I was now a member of the same band I had listened to for a good part of my teenage years. And in nine months time, I will be a first time parent, which meant it was time to do some serious shopping.

Which was how I found myself furniture shopping with Dmitry and Igor. As it was the first child for any of us three, we had to pick out all the furniture that comes along with having a baby, including a crib, dresser, and changing table. While me and Dmitry took a look at some cribs, Lutsenko went looking for a dresser. “What kind of crib do you think we should get?” I asked, looking among the vast selection of cribs available in the store. “I think we should get one that can be converted to a toddler bed when the child gets older,” Kopotilov replied, “that way we don’t have to buy a whole new bed when our child outgrows the crib.” Nodding in agreement, I walked over to a convertible crib that seemed to fit our needs, as well as being safe for the baby. 

We went to look at changing tables next, and the store had changing tables in a variety of colours and materials. I decided on a model with drawers on the bottom, to hide away diapers, towels, baby wipes, and other supplies when not in use. “Go find Lutsenko, once we find a dresser we can leave,” Dmitry said. “Do you have any idea where he might be?” I asked. “I think he went to the washroom, he should still be there.”

I walked over to the washrooms, and when I didn’t see Igor waiting outside of them, I decided to go in after checking to make sure no one but Lutsenko was in the men’s washroom. As soon as the door shut, Lutsenko turned to look at me. “What are you doing in here, Sergei?” Igor asked. “I was looking for you,” I replied as I walked up to stand beside him and cut off any further words from him as I wrapped a hand around his cock. The only thing that could be heard from Igor was a surprised gasp, as I continued to gently move my hand up and down his length. As I started to gradually pick up speed, I could hear Lutsenko moaning softly, but not loud enough to raise suspicion from the store’s customers. 

Lutsenko began breathing heavily as his orgasm neared. I got on my knees, took his cock in my mouth, and after a few thrusts from him, I could feel his sticky sweet juices flowing down my throat. After a few moments I said, “Me and Dmitry are just about ready to leave...did you find a dresser yet?” “Yeah, I did,” Lutsenko replied. Dmitry was standing outside the washrooms when me and Igor got out of the men’s room, with a knowing smile on his face and raised eyebrows. The blush on Igor’s face told me enough; Kopotilov had heard everything.


End file.
